gugudanfandomcom-20200214-history
Shotgun
"Shotgun" is a song by Gugudan, and the fourth track in their third mini album, Act.5 New Action. Lyrics |-|Hangul= All right, let’s do it Uh-huh 너의 주변을 따라 거리를 좁혀 너를 주시해 난 Huh 경계는 풀어봐 니가 궁금할 뿐 절대 다치게 하진 않아 Come on 조금 더 가까이 넌 가까이 어느새 선을 넘어 들어와 흔들어 놓지 자꾸 날 위험하게 만들어 너 방심할 때 소리 없이 셋을 셀게 Shotgun 너의 심장으로 My shotgun 너를 원해 I got you 다가가 볼게 숨이 멎듯 아찔하게 Shotgun 날 기억해둬 My shotgun 심장을 쏴 I got you Huh 네 맘 아무리 숨겨 봐 내 레이더가 반드시 널 찾아 그러니 포기하고 맡겨 봐 니 Everything Go on 떨리는 숨소리 더 가까이 이 밤에 딱히 질서는 없어 어때 알겠니 긴장감 풀어지는 이 순간 (Uh) 너 방심할 때 소리 없이 셋을 셀게 Shotgun 너의 심장으로 My shotgun 너를 원해 I got you 다가가 볼게 숨이 멎듯 아찔하게 Shotgun 날 기억해둬 My shotgun 심장을 쏴 I got you Hurry up tonight, hurry up tonight 시간이 다 끝나가 망설이다간 후회뿐이야 You You don’t give up 날 부르는 너의 목소리가 듣고 싶지 나 기다려 널 멈추지 않아 언제까지 알아챌 그때까지 Shh I got you 난 자신 있어 지지 않지 완벽한 이 게임 My shotgun gone hit your heart I got you 마지막 기회 이다음은 각오할래 Shotgun 깨진 이성에 My shotgun 너를 원해 I got you 널 지켜볼게 확실하게 과감하게 Shotgun 내 말 기억해 My shotgun 심장을 쏴 I got you 너 방심할 때 소리 없이 셋을 셀게 Shotgun 너의 심장으로 My shotgun 너를 원해 I got you 다가가 볼게 숨이 멎듯 아찔하게 Shotgun 날 기억해둬 My shotgun 심장을 쏴 Shotgun |-|Romanization= All right, let’s do it Uh-huh neoye jubyeoneul ttara georireul jopyeo neoreul jushihae nan Huh gyeonggyeneun pureobwa niga gunggeumhal ppun jeolttae dachige hajin ana Come on jogeum deo gakkai neon gakkai eoneusae seoneul neomeo deureowa heundeureo nochi jakku nal wiheomhage mandeureo neo bangshimhal ttae sori eopshi seseul selge Shotgun neoye shimjangeuro My shotgun neoreul weonhae I got you dagaga bolkke sumi meotteut ajjilhage Shotgun nal gieokaedweo My shotgun shimjangeul sswa I got you Huh ne mam amuri sumgyeo bwa nae leideoga bandeushi neol chaja geureoni pogihago matgyeo bwa ni Everything Go on tteollineun sumsori deo gakkai i bame ttaki jilseoneun eopseo eottae algenni ginjanggam pureojineun i sungan (Uh) neo bangshimhal ttae sori eopshi seseul selge Shotgun neoye shimjangeuro My shotgun neoreul weonhae I got you dagaga bolkke sumi meotteut ajjilhage Shotgun nal gieokaedweo My shotgun shimjangeul sswa I got you Hurry up tonight, hurry up tonight shigani da kkeunnaga mangseoridagan huhweppuniya You You don’t give up nal bureuneun neoye moksoriga deutgo shipji na gidaryeo neol meomchuji ana eonjekkaji arachael geuttaekkaji Shh I got you nan jashin isseo jiji anchi wanbyeokan i geim My shotgun gone hit your heart I got you majimak gihwe idaeumeun gagohallae Shotgun kkaejin iseonge My shotgun neoreul weonhae I got you neol jikyeobolkke hwakshilhage gwagamhage Shotgun nae mal gieokae My shotgun shimjangeul sswa I got you neo bangshimhal ttae sori eopshi seseul selge Shotgun neoye shimjangeuro My shotgun neoreul weonhae I got you dagaga bolkke sumi meotteut ajjilhage Shotgun nal gieokaedweo My shotgun shimjangeul sswa Shotgun |-|English= All right, let’s do it Uh-huh, I follow your surroundings I come closer and keep an eye on you, huh Don’t be so guarded, I’m just curious about you I’m not going to hurt you Come on, a bit closer, come closer You suddenly cross the line, come in and leave me shaken You keep making me dangerous When you’re not paying attention, I’ll silently count to three Shotgun, aimed at your heart My shotgun, I want you I got you, I’m going to come closer, so dizzyingly it’s like you can’t breathe Shotgun, remember me My shotgun, I’ll shoot at your heart, I got you Huh, no matter how hard you try hiding your feelings My radar is going to find you So give up and let me handle your everything Go on, bring the trembling sound of your breathing closer There’s no order in this night, what do you think, do you get it This is the moment the tension goes away When you’re not paying attention, I’ll silently count to three Shotgun, aimed at your heart My shotgun, I want you I got you, I’m going to come closer, so dizzyingly it’s like you can’t breathe Shotgun, remember me My shotgun, I’ll shoot at your heart, I got you Hurry up tonight, hurry up tonight Time is almost over You’ll just end up regretting if you hesitate You don’t give up I want to hear your voice calling for me I’m waiting for you I will never stop Until you figure it out, shh I got you, I’m confident I’m not losing this perfect game My shotgun gone hit your heart I got you, it’s the last chance, be prepared for what’s after this Shotgun, rationality is gone My shotgun, I want you I got you, I’ll watch over you, surely, boldly Shotgun, remember what I’m saying My shotgun, I’ll shoot at your heart When you’re not paying attention, I’ll silently count to three Shotgun, aimed at your heart My shotgun, I want you I got you, I’m going to come closer, so dizzyingly it’s like you can’t breathe Shotgun, remember me My shotgun, I’ll shoot at your heart Shotgun Category:Songs